Darkness of Hell & Light of Heaven
by DelenaSalvawhore
Summary: I don't know why I keep dreaming of these two strange men.. There's something inside of me that tells me I know them, but I don't. I don't remember ever seeing them in my life, but when I see them in my dreams, it's as if we have spent an eternity together. Delena.
1. Fear

"Don't be scared." the blue eyed man said smirking sinisterly.  
I gulped and didn't move an inch, I looked around trying to find some sort of sound or movement that indicated there was somone around who could hear if I shouted for help.  
He took a step closer and I jerked back slightly, feeling threatened. I didn't know what to do, the feeling of being scared overcame me, and I could feel the fear freezing me, I was unable to move.  
But as he smiled at me, and looked down at me innocently, I felt a little more at ease. He looked me in the eyes and took my hand in his, and I felt relaxed, I felt safe. I looked into his blue eyes, and it was as if I had seen his face over a thousand times, it had been so familiar to me all of a sudden. He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips on mine, and I kissed him back, almost as if it was a reflex. I did it automatically like if I knew that's exactly how we belonged.

I suddenly heard voices as we kissed, a jungle of voices. Some voices sounded familiar, others didn't. They were all talking so fast and at the same time that I couldn't figure out what they were saying, I only heard a few phrases.

"There's nothing human left in him, he's a monster." "There is no good in Damon." "He will never change, he'll always be the same heartless person." "You need to leave before you hurt someone else."

But these voices were not spoken by someone around, but voices in my head. Like the voices were sent to my head. Somehow, I was hearing other people's words in _my _thoughts.

As his lips slowly left mine he whispered something to me.. He said, "Doppelganger."

I looked at him confused, and I opened my mouth to talk but he covered his lips with his index fingers.  
"Shhhh, they'll hear you." He warned softly.  
"Who?" I whispered back.  
"_Them_. They hear _everything._ The _originals_."  
I turned around and there was a haze around me, as I turned back around he was gone...

I opened my eyes and sat up on my bed with my hand over my forehead. I sighed as I wondered why I always dreamt of this man.


	2. The Other Side

"Bonnie I'm telling you, it was him! It was the same man.." I argued to Bonnie.  
"Elena, it's not possible for someone to dream _so_ much of a person they have never seen before in their life." Bonnie said.  
I layed down on my bed and sighed as I remembered his beautiful face.  
"And theres this other man I dreamed about.."  
"Another man?" Bonnie asked sounding puzzled, "You never talked about the other man."  
"Well I don't know, he makes me feel so in danger."  
"Do you think he has something to do with the first man?"  
"No.. they seemed so different. They couldn't be related. The first ones soul is so pure, and he's good and kind. But the other one, he gives me this bad feeling, he has a dark presence.."  
"Wait, you're saying you feel like you've seen him before, but you haven't?"  
"Yeah." I said a bit sad.  
"Maybe the two men are from the other side, and they're trying to communicate with you by getting into your head when you're asleep, and thats why you always dream of them.."  
"The other side..?" I was completely confused. I didn't understand all this witchy buisness.  
"Yes, the other side. When supernatural beings die, some souls don't find peace, and they roam the earths unheard and unseen by other people for an eternity. They push from the other side trying to find communication, but they can only communicate if you're pulling from the other side too.."  
I looked at Bonnie completely lost and she sighed and began to explain.  
"Basically they're ghosts, and you can only see them if you think about them, then they get pulled while they're pushing, trying to be heard and seen."  
"But how can I be pulling from the other side, if I've never seen them before in my life?"  
"Well maybe you haven't, but in your dreams, they must put images in your head, those images get stored in your subconscious, and then you dream of them."  
"Wait, who puts the images in my head?"  
"The two men, from the other side."  
This time I was really confused. I didn't really like to get into Bonnie's witchyness, it wasn't normal. But it wasn't supernatural, it was a skill her ancestors had learned, and it was just passed down by generations.  
She took my hand and said, "You're so slow, Elena." She laughed and began to explain better.  
"Okay, how can I put this in words that _you_ can understand." Bonnie pondered outloud.  
"Hey, I'm not dumb, I just happen to not understand this witchy ghost juju thing." I giggled softly.

"Well, basically these two men are ghosts, and they're trying to communicate with you, but you can't talk to someone who doesn't know you because they can't push and you can't pull. But when you're sleeping, they get into your head and put images and thoughts, making you feel like you've seen them before, but you haven't, and when you're dreaming, you dream of them, making an illusion, and when you're actually conscious, you feel like you've been through things with them. But they can't do that because thats a spell, and that would require magic, _dark magic_.. unless they have help from a witch on the other side.. But why do they want to communicate with you?"

I shook my head. "Bonnie you're making this into something it's not. It has _nothing_ to do with anything you just said. You sound insane!"  
Bonnie looked down and and closed her eyes. "You're right. I'm just being paranoid."  
"Yeah, you are."  
Bonnie half smiled at me. "We should get to sleep, it's getting a little late."  
"And I've had enough weird witch juju to last a lifetime." We both laughed and pulled the covers up and drifted off to sleep.


	3. In Your Mind

I panted loudly as I ran down the woods trying not to trip over anything. I looked around to see if he was still gone, and when I saw nothing, I slowly tiptoed over behind a tree, being careful not to step on a leaf or a stick causing it to make noise.

I tried to stay as quiet as possible, covering my mouth with my hands preventing me to let out an involuntary squeal of fear. I looked up to the gray skies and it seemed as if it were going to rain.  
Moments passed by, and I reassured myself he had left. I slid my back down the tree and sat on the ground finally being able to breathe normally. Just as I had relaxed, I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was swiftly moving around, and the noises seemed to be coming closer and closer to where I was at, so I quickly stood up again and closed my eyes tightly. If he was coming, then I would rather not look at his monsterous face.  
Then, in an instant, everything got oddly quiet.  
I refused to move a muscle. He's out there, lurking. But the eerie quietness was quite unsetteling. I slowly opened my eyes, and there was no one. Which made me even more uncomfortable. But I had to run away, he was there if not, close by.

I turned around to escape, only to run straight into to a hard muscled chest. Before I had a chance to stumble, hands took my arms in a strong grip to sturdy me. My breath hitched in my throat, and I was scared to look up at who was keeping me from tumbling backwards.  
But as I looked up, I saw _his_ face.

"Stay away from me!" I hissed as I shook his grip off me and stepped back cautiously expecting him to lunge at me.  
He had an innocent smug look on his face as he got closer to me.  
"You're a _monster._" I shot daggers with my eyes at him.  
He got uncomfortably close to me as he bowed his head down slightly and gave me a wicked smile as he gently took my hand in his and kissed it softly. I looked at him in horror.

"Please, call me Stefan." He said as he let go of my hand.

I stiffened up and froze. He lightly brushed the hair that was covering my neck off and licked his teeth sinisterly, and plunged down at my neck.

I yelped loudly and my eyes flew open, and I sat up from my bed furiosuly breathing as I had my hand over where my heart is, and I tried to calm down. I turned around to see Bonnie sitting up from the bed with her eyes wide open. I sighed and sank back into bed with my hand over my my forehead that was sticky from my sweat.  
"It was just a dream.." I reassured myself closing my eyes. Just _another_ of my unexplainable dreams.  
"Elena.. What were you dreaming of?" Bonnie looked at me with curiousity in her eyes.  
"Just that man." I looked up at the ceiling trying to remember my dream. But I couldn't, I only remembered a few bits and pieces. I hated when I couldn't completely remember a dream. Sometimes I don't even remember what the two men's faces look like. And one thing that never sticks to my head, are their names.I'm sure out of the hundreds of times I dreamt of them, I've heard their names, I just can never remember.

"What man?" Bonnie pushed my arm anxiously trying to get me to sit up and tell her about my dream.  
"The bad one."  
"Elenaaaaa! Spill the deets!"  
"Bonnie, to tell you the truth I don't really remember. I can't remember most of my dreams.."  
"I can help with that." Bonnie smiled at me eagerly.  
I looked at her worried about what she meant. "And how are you going to do that?"  
"With a spell, it isn't dangerous or anything, I've been wanting to try it out, but it's kind of tricky. Maybe I can use the spell on you to try and look more into your dreams. I just get inside your head, and see the images."

I exchanged some unsure looks with Bonnie, but finally surrended.

"I'll get the candles. " I sighed and whispered to myself, "This is too strange for me."


	4. A Crow

Bonnie had left to her Gram's house to get a few herbs she needed for the spell and she told me to stay put while she was gone.

I pondered about the blue eyed man, the pure one, the good one. He seemed so perfect, it was unrealistic, even in my dreams. Although, I only remembered his face for a while after I dreamt of him, then later forgot, I always remembered those bright blue eyes, and those dark eyelashes. And the feeling I got when he was around, those were things I could not forget. And the other man, the green eyed man who haunts my dreams with his terrorizing soul. He was perfect too, his beautiful green eyes and his perfect skin and complexion. They were both perfect, although I could not remember much, I knew they were complete opposites when it came to their personality. The green eyed man saw me as prey, I don't know exactly how, he's like a monster.. But the blue eyed man, he makes me feel safe and secure, I know he's pure.

I rolled over on my back and grabbed Teddy and hugged him tight.  
"Oh what I'd give to meet the blue eyed man." I sighed and looked out the midnight sky, it was a really starry night. I wonder what Jeremy's doing right now, and my Mom and Dad, I wonder what they're dreaming of right now.

I walked out of my room and creaked open Jeremy's door slightly and he was sleeping like a baby, he looked so peaceful. I smiled and walked over back to my room and sat down on the window seat and gazed at the stars waiting for Bonnie to come back. She was taking quite a long time and I was getting sleepy.

I could slowly feel myself drifting out of my consciousness and letting my subconscious mind take over as I fell asleep.

. . .

I giggled as I ran down the field of lillies holding hands with the blue eyed man.  
"You can't catch me, Mr Salvatore!" I laughed as I ran away from Damon waiting for him to catch me. He gave me a wicked smirk, and caught up to me, then scooped me off my feet and into his arms. I laughed as he tickled my sides and I had my arms aroud his neck, he started to kiss my neck, making a trail up to my lips, and he pressed his lips onto mine softly, at first, I was hesitating, but I surrendered and lightly gave him a peck then smiled at him.

"You're quiet the challenge, Miss Gilbert." Damon smirked.  
"And that is why you like me so much I presume, Mr Salvatore." I ran my hand accross his chest and ran off. I picked up dress as I ran, making sure I didn't step on it, and my loose curls bounced ith every step I took.

When I got the part of the lilly field where the big whote oak tree was, I found Damon standing away from it.

"What is the matter, Mr Salvatore?" I looked up at Damon curiously.  
He pointed at these oddly shaped purple leafed flowers, right on the base of the white oak tree.  
"Vervain." He said with a blank look on his face.  
"And what is so wrong with vervain? I for one think these flowers are quite beautiful actually." I perked up.  
"So are you, Miss Elena. Beautiful." Damon said as he took my gloved hand and kissed the soft lace.  
"Well you are quite the charmer now, aren't you?" I smiled and looked down to the ground, playing with the lacey ruffles on my pale yellow dress. My corset was feeling a bit extra tight today.  
I looked back up at Damon and he was fixing his tie and patting his vest.  
"It's the truth, Miss Elena. You are capitivating. When I see you, all I see is an angel."  
I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Oh, stop it." I blushed.  
Damon smirked at me innocently and awkwardly cleared his thoat. "My father is waiting, we should go inside to accompany him in the afternoon tea."

He started walking over to the direction where a big brown house was at. But I stood there not following him, I don't even know why. I just had a bad feeling of going there, and Damon stopped and turned around.

"Elena?"

"Elena? Elena! WAKE UP!"

My eyes popped open and I sat up from the window seat and looked around frantically trying to find who was calling my name until I saw Bonnie carrying a large old book and a bag full of some herbs.

"Were you dreaming of...?" Bonnie looked at me with amusement.  
"Yes."  
"Well, do you remember his face?"  
I tried to remember my dream, and when I tried to remember what the blue eyed man's face looked like, I came out blank.  
"No. All I really remember, was that we were like in old times.. I had one of those old fashioned big dresses, with those really painful corsets, and my hair was curled, and I called him Mr, and he called me Miss.."

"Well, once I get this spell done, I'll be able to dive into your subcounscious, but for that, I need you to not be conscious."

I looked at Bonnie puzzled. "I need to fall _asleep_?"

"No, you need to _pass out. _Only then will you be deep deep deep into subconscious thoughts."

"And how do you plan on making me pass out?"

"With Cineole," Bonnie said taking out a napkin wich had a yellowish shade of green herb in it. "You need to breath it in. You'll be awake in a few hours, I just gotta make sure you subconcious isn't defiant and decides to fight me off. Now, do you have the candles?"

I stood up from the window seat and went to my desk, and got the handful of candles out. I placed them infront of Bonnie.  
"Will this be enough?"  
"It'll have to do." Bonnie sighed.  
I was taking out a match, when suddenly, Bonnie closed her eyes and the candles lit up.  
I looked at her with huge eyes. "Did you do that?!"  
"Do what?"  
"Bonnie.. You know what!"  
"Light the candles up? Oh yeah, it's a witch thing." Bonnie smirked.  
"Okay, let's get this over with," I said as I saw Bonnie open up the big book and flip through the old, worn out pages. "What's that?" I looked over to her.  
"It's a grimoire. It has all these spells and this is the mugwort herb," She held up the herb and continued, "I have to keep the mugwort burning, It's a dream herb, while you pass out, you need to breathe the smoke of the burning mugwort, wich let's me into your mind."

"How?" I asked sounding a bit amazed.  
"It has magical properties. Now, lay down."  
I layed down on the floor and bonnie dipped her hands into some sort of liquid.  
I was about to ask, but Bonnie beat me into answering my question.

"It's mugwort tea. It'll help me get in. Now close your eyes."  
I closed my eyes and I smelt a herb, it was the Cineole, and right before passing out, I felt Bonnie's hand touch my forehead. Then I went blank.

**POV of The Narrator**

Bonnie lit the mugwort up on fire and waved it around Elena's nose and she breathed the smoke in. She placed her hands on Elena's forehead, trying to focus on the images in Elena's mind, but they where still blurry, it was like Elena's mind was rebeling against Bonnie.

"Come on Elena, give up."  
Bonnie made the mugwort burn more intensely and the smoke filled the air, and Bonnie had a better image of what Elena was dreaming of. But the only actual clear image was a crow, and she heard people saying, "There is no humanity left in him." Before Elena's mind completely shut Bonnie out. And in an instant, the candles blew out, and the mugwort stopped burning.

Bonnie sat there, confused on what this meant. She waited impatiently for Elena to regain consciousness.

A few hours passed by and Bonnie saw Elena's hand twitch, and she slowly opened her eyes.

**POV of Elena**

I opened my eyes and saw Bonnie staring at me anxiously. I almost forgot what happened.  
"Bonnie, what did you do!?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"When I was dreaming.. I wasn't even dreaming.. All I saw was different images flashing around everywhere, I couldn't even see what was happening, all I did know was that I have never seen those images ever before in my dreams." I sat up and put a hand over my forehead and sighed.

"You have quite the strong mind, Elena." Bonnie said expressionless.  
"Huh?"  
"In those images, I saw a crow."  
"What?" I looked at Bonnie confused.  
"A crow, there was fog…a man. Whatever I saw or I think I saw -it's just the beginning."


End file.
